The First I Love You
by SSDgirl24
Summary: A REALLY short fluffy piece just full of cute dialogue between Shane and Oliver about love.


**Anything familiar is inspired by Martha** **Williamson. The characters are her beautiful creations.**

The First I Love You

"Shane I have a present for you."

"Awe Oliver you're so sweet - thank you. But what for? It's not my birthday or Christmas."

"Just because."

"Oh Oliver. It's beautiful! Thank you so much."

"It's a letter opener. I thought you should have one of your own. I like to let you do the honors sometimes. You're very graceful about it."

"But why? I mean Oliver it's okay - I know you take your job very seriously. Opening letters is your thing."

"No, Shane you take your job very seriously too. You are so good at this. And besides that's what you do for someone that you... well just turn it over."

"Okay?" Shane turned the letter opener over and found that under the little gold ledge on the handle in small print were three little words. _I love you._ Shane immediately burst into tears. "Oliver what...?" But Oliver had already stood up and walked over to where Shane was sitting across from him at their table at the Ephlat Lounge. He took her hand and helped her up as she set the letter opener down. He drew her into his arms and his lips met hers. He kissed her with a passion he had never felt before. Shane looked deep into Oliver's eyes as he whispered something to her.

"I love you Shane McInerney."

"I... I love you too Oliver." Shane managed to force the words out through sobs - leaving her breathless. "But why a letter opener? Why didn't you just tell me first?"

"I was scared I would make a mistake so I wanted you to read the correct message first. I didn't want to accidentally say something treacherous like _we're just friends_ or something."

"Oh Oliver you don't have to be scared with me - not anymore. You're my boyfriend. And besides I know just is a rather imprecise qualifier now anyway." Shane smiled.

"Shane I am so sorry about how I put you through all of that in the past because of who I am. Truth is I'm still scared, but you make it all worth it."

"Oliver I love who you are. Don't say it like that. I love you. You live and learn. When I told my sister that you are everything I never knew I wanted I meant it. Oliver you don't have to apologize to me for anything. I... I love you Oliver. I love you." Oliver took this as a cue to once again lean in and kiss Shane. He didn't let go just like he promised. He held Shane even after their lips parted."Oliver I knew when I saw you. I have wanted to tell you for so long that I love you."

"Really - you did?"

"Yes Oliver. But I respect why you want to take things slow. I won't let you ever feel that way again. You're not making a mistake with me Oliver."

"No, no I am not Shane. You are everything I never knew I wanted."

"Oliver." Shane let out a sob.

"Is this supposed to change anything about us?"

"Well just for the better Oliver. Saying I love you brings a couple closer together in a relationship. Well, I mean a boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No Shane we are a couple in a relationship and you are my... beautiful girlfriend who I finally just told that I love."

"Oliver... be still my heart. You are being awfully romantic today. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I just reached a point in our relationship Shane where I can't hold back anymore. Rita and Norman are married now so I just thought... well I got inspired. No rush but I can't deny what I feel for you anymore. I don't know what came over me Shane."

"Oliver... you just realized... you're in love."

"Yes and why is that so scary yet exciting for me Shane?"

"Well maybe because... because what you had with Holly before wasn't really love and now you're having feelings that you haven't had before. Oliver you married Holly because she made you uncomfortable with your life. But that isn't love Oliver."

"So this is what love feels like Shane? I'm in love?"

"Yes Oliver. I do believe you are in love... with, me."

"Are you in love with me too Shane?"

"Truly, madly, and deeply Ovileer. Yes, Oliver - you know I am."

"So what do we do n...?" Shane cut Oliver off.

"Kiss me."


End file.
